


Under the Sunlight

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Holiday, Humour, M/M, Seb and Kimi are very reflective in this, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings being brats, Suggestive Themes, They love their boys and their boys loves, Who thought it was a good idea for the chaotic family to go on holiday, bc it's me and I can't not include angst, honestly most of this is the twins arguing, i'm SOFT, sibling relationships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Taking the kids on holiday was meant to be fine. They were nearly adults after all and Seb and Kimi assumed that they could trust them.That proved to be the first mistake.~~Or the one in which the Chaos Family go on holiday and they realise just how much the twins fight
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 42
Kudos: 158





	Under the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> written for the ever so lovely and delightful **simplyverstappen/verstappened** who is just one of the most lovely and caring people in the world. They said _‘Okay LISTEN I know you have like 5000 prompts and all but I need the chaotic trio at the beach during a family holiday with idk Valtteri babysitting them sksksjsjs’_ and my bro, I’m sure this is not what you imagined but we know my brain do be crazy and lacks the self control, so I hope you enjoy this my friend💛💛
> 
> We all need some domestic family fluff during this exceptionally shit time in the world, and this is 7k of the brothers being idiots and Seb being 100% done with them. 
> 
> Also I haven’t tagged any of the boys relationships because:  
> A) the relationships are only mentioned and I don’t wanna clog up the tags  
> B) I still haven’t actually revealed the identity of P💙  
> C) Valtteri’s happy ending will be coming soon and so I gotta keep you waiting a tiny bit longer  
> But Max and Dan are still together do not worry, and the other boys have happy times too :)

Taking the twins and Valtteri on holiday was meant to be fine. Valtteri was turning 18 whilst they were abroad and the twins were going to be 18 in two months. They were nearly adults after all and Seb and Kimi assumed that that meant they could trust them. 

That proved to be the first mistake. 

When you hear a giant bang at close to midnight followed by incessant giggling, regardless of how old your children are, you worry. 

Seb looked up at Kimi and sighed.

“I thought this was over now they’re nearly adults.”

“Welcome to our children, they’re idiots,” Kimi deadpanned, which had Seb shake his head.

“Are you going or am I?”

“You go, I’m not getting up now.” Kimi said, folding his arms behind his head and smiling at Seb’s huff.

Seb got up and walked through to the other room, and immediately he regretted everything.

Charles was hanging backwards off the top bunk like a monkey, Max was in a heap on the floor and Valtteri was holding Charles’ shoulders to either push him up or keep him hanging. Sebastian really had no idea what they were doing right now. The three boys instead turned their heads slowly to look at Seb as he entered the room.

“Do I want to know?”

“Not really,” Valtteri shrugged.

Sebastian sighed and scrubbed his eyes before looking back at the trio of idiots. Charles was still grinning at him and Seb knew he had to question them. 

“Charles why are you hanging off the bunk?”

“Just seeing life from a new angle,” he smiled, his arms straining under holding himself onto the bunk, “Anything else?”

“What was the bang?”

“Max fell,” Charles told him happily, “But we’re alright. Just, you know, busy seeing the world from a new perspective Dad, it’s all fine.”

“You lot are meant to be getting into bed, it’s nearly midnight, please just go to sleep.”

“But we’re not tired!” Charles whined.

Seb walked over and grabbed Charles by the waist, tugging him until he had Charles in a fireman’s grip over his shoulder and dropped him onto the bed. 

“Watch a movie, play cards, gamble away your money or convince Max to tell you about his sex life, I don’t care. Just stop hanging off your bed like a monkey you idiots.”

Charles pouted and grumbled as Seb threw the sheet over him. Max tried to protest, spluttering under his Dad calling him out for his emerging sex life, but Seb was quick to quieten the twins. 

“I’m serious, if I have to come in again, you’re all grounded. I don’t care if you’re nearly 18, behave. You’re a guest in this establishment and if you act like idiots the other guests will complain.”

“Okay,” the three echoed, “Sorry.”

“Try and get to sleep soon, I know you’re not tired and you’re bored but just calm down your energy a bit. It’s not okay to be keeping the entire floor up, alright?”

The boys nodded and Seb pressed a kiss to each of their heads, before leaving them to hang out quietly. 

“Night kids.”

“Night dad,” they responded and he left them to do whatever they desired. 

Seb wasn’t sure if leaving their three kids together was ever a good idea. Max and Charles together were chaotic enough, throw Valtteri into the mix and you had danger. The twins always thought they’d gotten away with all the terror they caused at Seb’s work functions because Valtteri would make the terrible things they got up to mysteriously vanish. 

But Seb wasn’t a lawyer who noticed every little thing for nothing. And when you’ve got twin boys who routinely fight within an inch of their lives, you notice every single thing they do. 

“They alright?”

“Being monkeys again,” Seb smiled as he slid back into the bed beside Kimi, “I told them to start quizzing Max on his sex life so there will probably be screaming in about ten minutes.”

“Or they’ll all be dead from embarrassment.”

“Works better for us,” Seb shrugged. 

“I still can’t believe how good Daniel has been for him. He’s like that little boy we adopted all those years ago again. He’s so much happier these days.”

Seb smiled and tucked himself into Kimi, wrapping his arm over Kimi’s waist.

“And Charles is doing so good too, he’s smiling so much more these days.”

“Did he tell you about-”

“I hope he’s nice,” Seb nodded, “I heard him on the phone the other day and he was so happy, Kims, I’ve missed seeing him happy.”

“He’s perked up lately,” Kimi agreed.

“I think he didn’t realise how much fun he could have with his brothers. He pushed too hard and once he needed them...”

“I know, Sebby, I know,” Kimi brushed his lips over Seb’s forehead, “But he’s okay now. He’s doing so good. We can’t keep focusing on the past.”

“I still worry about him.”

“I worry about _you_ every single day, Seb. And I know there’s nothing to worry about. It’s life.”

“I just keep thinking about how well he hid it all. And then that day that we saw the bruises, Kimi, it’s always just there at the front of my mind.”

“And now he’s walking around half naked in his swim shorts and smirking at every single person whose eyes fall on him. He’s trying to be a God because it’s the only way he can manage it, Seb. And we need to stop dragging him back by trying to wrap him up in cotton wool and protect him. He’s _doing good_ , Seb.”

“But what-”

“Seb, just leave it, okay? He’s doing good. He’s happy. Hug him in the morning and tell him you love him.”

“I love all of them, Kimi, I still can’t believe they’re ours.”

“And who’d’ve guessed we’d end up with three lads in love with three boys that couldn’t be any more perfect for them?” Kimi smiled, “Not as much as I love you though.”

“We are not having sex when the kids are next door!” Seb immediately said when he saw the glint in Kimi’s eyes. 

“Why?!” Kimi whined, rolling over so he was pinning Seb to the bed and pressing kisses across his neck.

Seb arched up underneath him, moaning as quietly as he could.

“The kids..”

“Are capable of looking after themselves.” Kimi whispered.

Kimi pushed his weight onto his left arm and snaked his hand down, carefully wrapped his fingers around Seb, stroking him to hardness slowly and kissing him deeply to swallow down the moan that threatened to escape.

“Just gotta be nice and quiet for me,” Kimi told him, and Seb bit his lip and unconsciously pressed his hips upwards.

“Dad Charles is cheating!” Max pushed the connecting door open and then immediately decided to turn on his heel, shouting, “YEP NOPE.”

Kimi laughed and dropped his head onto Seb’s shoulder, whilst Seb groaned underneath him at one of their boys having the untimely ability to walk in on them just as they were about to be intimate.

Something hit Kimi’s shoulder and he looked to the side, and instantly started laughing harder.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU BROUGHT CONDOMS WITH YOU?!” Seb shouted, and the three boys laughter came springing back.

“BE SAFE KIDS, USE CONDOMS.” Valtteri called back, which sent the twins and Kimi into further laughter whilst Seb contemplated which was easier: 

Murdering his children

Murdering his husband

Murdering his children AND his husband.

Honestly at this stage, Seb was genuinely contemplating taking the passports and abandoning them all in this country and fucking off back to England without them.

“I miss the days when they used to fall asleep at 8 and we wouldn’t hear a peep until 7 the next morning,” Seb groaned as Kimi dropped back beside him and tilted Seb’s jaw to capture his lips in his own.

“Our kids are brats,” Kimi confirmed, “We have to walk in on the kids when they’ve got their other half’s over so that they know what this feels like.”

“Yeah no, I don’t need to see that, they’re still babies,” Sebastian grimaced.

“I’m sure Dan calls Max baby a lot.”

“KIMI NO!”

Kimi’s laughter filled the room and Sebastian couldn’t stop watching him. Every single time Kimi laughed, Seb fell in love with him all over again. It wasn’t the huff of laughter, but that bright and happy laughter that he’d always have when something exceptionally brilliant had happened. His eyes would light up and his lips would curl up and he’d laugh and laugh like everything was going to be right with the world. 

“I love you,” Seb murmured, kissing Kimi’s jaw.

“Love you too, kulta,” Kimi grinned.

They settled down eventually to the noise of their boys quiet laughter and chatter filtering through. The boys would settle down eventually and as long as they were being quiet, Seb didn’t care. 

It had been a long time since they’d taken the boys abroad and as much as Dan and Max had kissed within an inch of their lives upon being separated, it was doing the trio good. And Seb had forgotten just how brilliant being with the boys was. They had all grown up so fast all of a sudden, and no matter what they said or did, they’d always be Seb and Kimi’s little boys.

——

“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Seb lamented as he watched the shitshow unfurling in front of him. 

“Because someone was stressed and also cried four times in one day because they’re nervous about their child going to university, and when you’re stressed you make bad decisions.”

“Did I ask for you to call me out?” 

“You asked for me to stop those two, and I’m not going to,” Kimi shrugged, “To be honest, they’re quite entertaining.”

“MAX STOP PUSHING CHARLES UNDER THE WATER!” Sebastian shouted up suddenly as he saw Charles’ arms flailing as Max pushed him down under the water.

“He deserves it!”

“STOP MURDERING YOUR BROTHER!”

Sebastian had noticed the way that other users of the beach had looked around and started laughing at the near adult children fighting. And Seb could do nothing more than hold his head in his hands and pray that the twins never actually reached full murder on each other.

Valtteri was sat on a lounger beside him, scrolling on his phone and probably texting Lewis, his ankles crossed. His shirt was folded behind his head and his eyes hidden by his sunglasses as he typed on his phone.

“Can you please stop your brothers?”

“Hey, I never asked for them, they’re your problem.”

“You literally screamed for two years that you wanted siblings and you got them purely so you’d stop screaming. Go and stop them,” Seb told Valtteri, smiling at the way Val dropped his phone and walked off. 

He barely stepped into the water before he was dragging the twins up and out, shoving them straight onto the ground and stalking back to the lounger.

“Fixed it.” 

Seb and Kimi looked and smiled at each other, knowing that Valtteri wasn’t actually annoyed. If anything, he loved being the one to fix things up with his brothers and regardless of whatever anyone thought, the twins were his most favourite people in the world, with Lewis and his parents a joint second. 

Seb looked across again and immediately sighed when he saw the way the twins were rolling around on the ground. Sand was sticking to every bit of their exposed skin and their wet shorts. Seb heard the scream that indicated the moment sand had decorated Charles’ hair and Max shouting something back. 

“Do they ever stop screaming?” Seb muttered.

“Only when they’re dead,” Valtteri replied.

Seb watched as the twins stood up and starting chasing each other, nearly slipping in the sand numerous times as they ran up the beach. 

“I swear they forget they’re turning eighteen in a couple months..” Seb laughed as Charles finally caught up to Max and rugby tackled him into the water. 

Max’s shout of protest was the last thing Seb heard before Max was shoved under the water. They watched for a while longer as Max and Charles kept grabbing at each other, pushing and pulling and wrestling to get the other twin as soaked as physically possible. Watching the twins run around, chasing and splashing water as though they were the little five year olds again, turned out to be marginally entertaining.

That was until Valtteri suddenly stood up and walked in the direction of the twins. 

Valtteri grabbed some guy and threw him out of the way, knocking him to the floor and holding him down. 

The twins appeared as confused as their parents did and Kimi was quick to get up and see what was happening. 

“Go near my brothers again and I’ll break your neck.” Kimi heard Valtteri hiss, holding a camera in his hands that they definitely hadn’t seen before. 

“Valtteri? What’s going on?”

“He’s taking photos of the twins, and they’re not good photos.” 

Kimi instantly knew what the photos meant and he took the camera out of Valtteri’s hands. There was a number of photos, zoomed in shots of Charles’ abs and lower body, and shots of Max that were extremely zoomed in on his face. 

“What’s the purpose of this?” Kimi asked, staring at the guy. 

The man murmured something and neither of them knew what was said. Kimi flicked through more photos and found a lot of indecent shots of people’s bodies that had been clearly taken without consent, and Kimi wasn’t about that. Instead, if the man wouldn’t explain himself, Kimi simply formatted the card and deleted the photos.

“Don’t take pictures of my kids, don’t take pictures of people’s bodies without their permission, and don’t be a fucking weirdo,” he said, passing the camera back and glaring at the guy in a way that indicated if he didn’t stop whatever it was he was doing, there would be trouble beyond simply Kimi deleting the photos.

The twins were back to wrestling in the water, leaving their dad and brother to deal with what was happening. When Valtteri looked again, the twins were swimming out in the water, reaching the rope that signifies the end of the area where you could swim. 

Valtteri remembered when the twins had learnt to swim. They’d been tiny, Max and Charles’ blue and red swim shorts falling below their knees, and Valtteri’s grey shorts flapping against his legs. Valtteri was already comfortable with swimming very basically, and could hold his head above the water. However, the twins had never experienced water before and Valtteri comfortingly held their hands as they dangled their legs over the sides of the side of the pool, before their dads gently helped them into a pool. They could all touch the floor comfortably and the water barely reached above their waists, and when their Dads had helped the twins to lay on their fronts and float whilst holding onto the edge, they’d giggled at the water lapping against them and kicked their little legs as hard as they could, laughing ferociously at the loud smacking of their feet against the water. 

Valtteri had joked earlier that the twins weren’t his problem. And yet they were the most important duo in his life. Whatever had happened, the twins had been there, his top supporters and causing the chaos that Valtteri had adored. No matter what they got up to, Valtteri loved his brothers. 

Even when they were trying to kill each other in a foreign country. 

“You alright kid?” Kimi asked, nudging Valtteri as he watched the twins furiously racing each other back from the edge of the limit.

“I’m going to miss them,” Valtteri admitted. 

“I think they’re going to miss you a hell of a lot me. Your dad is gonna cry a lot, but you’re gonna have the best time at uni, Val, and we’re not that far away.”

“I just don’t remember a time when they weren’t there arguing over everything.”

Kimi wrapped his arm over Valtteri’s shoulders and pulled him in.

“Your brothers changed everything, and now you’re going to change everything. We’re all so fucking proud of you, and I’m sure those two are still going to be blowing your phone up with messages and pictures of what they’re doing. You know how annoying they are.”

Valtteri nodded and sniffed slightly, wiping his hand under his nose.

“I’m scared, Isä,” Valtteri whispered.

“And we’re terrified, but you’re going to be okay, pieni, you wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t.”

“But what about if I wanna come home?”

“Then you get on the train and you come home,” Kimi shrugged, “I know it’s scary and it’s going to be a big change, but you’ll always be able to come home, okay? And I’m sure when one of them two throws a strop they’ll be on your doorstep before you know it.”

Valtteri nodded and dropped his head onto Kimi’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for doing this for us,” he said, “It’s nice to rip the twins away from boys for a while and make them have fun with us.”

“You want to thank your Dad, he’s the one who had a breakdown because of you growing up.”

“Dad cries way too much,” Valtteri sighed and Kimi laughed. 

He turned slightly and saw the way Seb was back on the lounger, and Valtteri knew that when Kimi took a moment too long to turn back that he was staring at Seb’s body. 

“So Dad didn’t appreciate the condom then, I guess?”

“It was you that brought it?” Kimi laughed.

“Nah, it was in Max’s bag,” he shrugged and he laughed when he saw the slight grimace from his Dad.

“So it was from when he went away with Dan then...”

“Most likely,” Valtteri grinned.

Any further conversation was cut off by yelling.

“YOU FUCKING CHEATED!”

“NO YOU CHEATED!”

“HOW DID I CHEAT?! ITS NOT MY FAULT MY LIMBS ARE LONGER?!”

“YOU SPLASHED ME IN THE FACE ON PURPOSE!” Charles screamed and Kimi sighed as the twins’ argument start getting louder and louder. 

“On second thoughts, maybe I’m not going to miss those two,” Valtteri grinned as Kimi sighed.

“I regret letting you decide you wanted twin brothers.”

“Hey, I was four, I cannot legally be held responsible for my own behaviour,” Valtteri said, holding his hands up placatingly.

“And now you sound like your father.”

Kimi stared at him for a moment and then pushed Valtteri away, sending their eldest sprawling to the sand as he laughed. 

The twins were still arguing back and forth and Kimi simply turned on his heel. He dropped onto the lounger beside Seb, plucked his phone out of his hands and dropped it into the bag.

“I love you, but if you ever make us bring those boys on holiday again I’m letting the twins drown each other.”

Sebastian laughed and leant across, placing his hand on Kimi’s shoulder and kissing him lightly. 

“They’re definitely our favourite little brats,” Seb mumbled against his lips and Kimi smiled back.

“Murderous little demons.”

“And that’s why their ours.”

Kimi shook his head slowly and pushed Seb down so his head was resting against Kimi’s shoulders. They watched as the twins coerced Valtteri into a game of something involving a tennis ball. It didn’t seem to have any rules but they were all laughing heartily. 

The pillar box red of Charles’ shorts were throwing water everywhere as he kept kicking his legs up to do keepie-uppies with the tennis ball before kicking it at Valtteri to catch.

Max’s shorts were black and had a 3 on them that indicated they definitely didn’t belong to him, but he was smiling and laughing, his skin tanning slowly now they’d been here for a few days.

Valtteri’s shorts were a dark grey and there were definitely more than a few girls and guys staring at his abs and muscles that he’d gotten from ice hockey. Valtteri was more of a cold-weather person, but seeing him clown around with the demon duo and get covered in sand as the sun shone down on them was one of the best sights.

“We really lucked out with those three, didn’t we?” Seb whispered.

Kimi never responded. He didn’t need to.

Words would never express just how much those three boys meant to them.

——

“Happy Birthday Valtteri,” Sebastian said, raising his glass and clinking it against the others.

“Happy birthday dickwad.”

“Charles!” 

Valtteri instantly started laughing and leaned across to ruffle Charles’ hair, causing his little brother to bat at his hand and immediately open his phone’s front camera and pulling at his hair to fix it. 

Charles was dressed in a loose white t-shirt and cream shorts. A stark contrast to his twin brother who was dressed in a navy blue shirt and black shorts, a cap pulled down over his head and the setting sun painting a pattern across his dark sunglasses. 

“Finally 18, huh, feel any different?” Kimi asked.

“Not really. Only difference is I can now be forced to buy Charles alcohol for the two months in which he is still a baby,” Valtteri shrugged.

“Hey! I haven’t drank in a while!”

“You literally smuggled vodka into our room last night.” Valtteri told them, which cause Charles to throw his hands up in protest. 

“How are we meant to celebrate your birthday if you tell them we got alcohol?”

“Charles, we literally watched you buy it…”

“Yeah but you averted your eyes so it doesn’t count,” Charles pointed out. 

“It’s times like this that I really am grateful you didn’t want to become a lawyer,” Seb grinned, shaking his head at Charles.

Charles grinned and stuck his tongue out at his parents. 

“Lewis text me earlier,” Valtteri mumbled, which had everyone’s attention switch to him. 

“What did he say?”

Valtteri opened his phone and showed them the text.

“Oh my god..” Max sighed.

“I dunno what to do.”

“Has he said anything else?” Charles asked.

Valtteri shook his head.

“You could, and I know this is going to be a wild concept, just _talk_ to him? Ring him?” Sebastian said, which had all three boys turn to him and frown.

“No, Dad, we don’t do that these days,” Max sighed.

“It’s literally a fate worse than death,” Charles agreed.

“You don’t ring someone over something like this,” Valtteri followed up.

Seb turned to Kimi who was looking at the boys with the same confused expression. 

“Do you understand their dramatics?”

Kimi shook his head. 

“It’s literally a phone call…”

“It’s not _just_ a phone call, Dad, it’s admitting that there’s something wrong, that something’s going on. I never call Dan, we only ever facetime or text because phone calls are for when things are bad,” Max explained.

“Why is your generation like this?” Seb laughed in confusion.

“We just don’t want to inconvenience people,” Charles shrugged.

“So what do I do about this?” Valtteri asked, getting the twins attention back on him. 

The twins pulled Valtteri’s phone into their hands and Max instantly started tapping his fingers against the screen. 

“What are you doing?” Valtteri asked, trying to see what the boys were typing on his phone. 

“I won’t send it,” Max shrugged.

“No,” Charles nudged him, “No change that to this.”

Charles took the phone and reworked something. Max watched over his shoulder and nodded. 

“Hang on, you’ve spelt that wrong.”

Charles passed the phone back and Max fixed it, before Charles carried on typing. 

The twins worked in a world of their own, their heads pressed close together and mumbling between themselves in such a manner that no one else could understand what they were saying. 

“How’s this?”

Charles handed the phone back to Valtteri and Valtteri read over the words, smiling at what the twins had constructed between themselves and tapped send.

“This is why I keep you two around.”

“I mean, I have a boyfriend so you’d hope I’d know how to respond to those messages,” Max laughed.

“Now you gotta buy us a drink to say thank you,” Charles smirked. 

Valtteri rolled his eyes but motioned to the waiter and ordered the twins something in Spanish.

“Since when do you speak Spanish?” Charles groaned, realising that he now had no idea what it was that his brother had ordered him.

“Lewis,” Valtteri grinned.

“Knew there was a reason I fucking hate him,” Charles muttered, glaring at Valtteri’s phone. 

“No, you two hated each other because you fucked the guy he wanted to be with!” 

“Wish I’d never bothered; the guy wasn’t even that good.”

“Charles!” Sebastian admonished.

“It was a shame honestly,” Charles shook his head, “He had such potential…”

Valtteri laughed at the put-out expression on Charles’ face whilst Sebastian stared in confusion at Charles. Kimi and Max were both bent over his own phone looking at something, matching evil grins on their faces. 

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti,” one of the waiter’s suddenly started singing and instantly Max lifted his phone to start filming the absolute look of horror fall over Valtteri’s face.

The rest of the waiting staff joined in and started singing happy birthday, and Valtteri sunk down in his chair until you could only just see his eyes over the table. 

“Please kill me,” Valtteri murmured, his hands covering his face as he tried to pretend he was currently being embarrassed within an inch of his life. 

“Happy Birthday dear Valtteri,” Charles joined in, “Happy birthday to youuuuuuuu.”

“I will smother you in your sleep.” Valtteri glared.

“Order me a better drink then next time,” Charles retorted.

“You haven’t even got the fucking drink yet,” He hissed.

“I already know you’re gonna have fucked me over.”

“I’m your big brother I can do what I want.”

The waiters left a pitcher of alcohol in front of Valtteri and laughed at something he said.

“Si, si, bien, gracias señor,” Valtteri said, his cheeks still red from embarrassment but he picked the pitcher up and took a mouthful. 

The waiter shook Valtteri’s hand before wandering off again, and Valtteri grimaced as the alcohol flew down his throat.

“God that was bad,” he laughed, passing it across to Charles so he could try to too.

Charles tried it and shrugged as he swallowed. 

“Eh, not the worst thing, bitch cups are worse than that.”

“Can you remember the hockey bitch cup? From September?” 

Charles nodded.

“That’s what it reminds me of.”

“Oh my god you’re right. I think I’m immune to it because I drank the bitch cup so many times…”

“Do I want to know what a bitch cup is?” Seb asked.

“It’s a cup that has one shot of everyone’s drinks mixed together,” Kimi told him, which had Seb abruptly turn his head and stare at him until he explained how he knew that, “Kiddo told me once whilst he was throwing up from a hangover.”

“You promised you wouldn’t tell him!” Charles cried whilst Kimi smirked at him. 

“He knew you had a hangover, you can’t hide it. You walk around like a dramatic little shit crying if someone whispers too loud, everyone knows when you’ve got a hangover kid.”

“I hate you.”

“Shut up and drink your cocktail,” Valtteri interrupted, plonking a glass down in front of Charles. 

Charles looked at it nervously whilst Max sniffed his own. Charles’ was bright blue and he honestly could not recall a single time that he’d ever seen a cocktail this colour before. 

“What is it?”

“You’ll find out when you drink it.” Valtteri smirked. 

“What’s mine?” Max asked, lifting it up and taking a sip. His own looked like a sunset and Max sipped it happily after snapping a picture off to Daniel. 

“What you want to do with Daniel,” he told him cryptically.

“Oh, Sex on the Beach then,” Max realised, bumping fists with Valtteri when their parents shook their heads in exasperation. 

“Don’t have sex on the beach, sand gets bloody everywhere,” Seb told them, which in turn caused the three boys to almost spit their drinks everywhere.

“Sex in the ocean, however, pretty good,” Kimi followed with. 

“Especially in the moonlight on your honeymoon,” Seb said, dropped his head onto Kimi’s shoulder and looking lovingly up at him. 

“I am suddenly never going to have sex again with anyone, ever!” Charles said.

“I’m sure _he_ won’t agree with you.”

“If _he_ had to hear about his parents sex lives, he’d agree that having sex ever again is a SIN.”

His parents laughed and Kimi wrapped his arm over Seb’s shoulder. Seb brought his hand up to tangle with Kimi’s as they watched the boys winding each other up and Valtteri vehemently refusing to tell Charles what was in his drink until he drank the entire thing. 

“Happy Birthday baby,” Seb said, nudging Valtteri’s foot with his own. 

“Thanks, Dad,” he smiled warmly, before instantly going back to arguing with his brothers. 

“I can’t believe we’ve got an eighteen year old,” Kimi whispered in Seb’s ear. 

“And we’ll have another two in a couple months.”

“Dan’s on about taking Max away for his birthday,” Kimi quietly told him, “Asked if it would be okay to take him away for a couple days. I think he’s just going to take him to London but, you know Max, Dan could take him to the end of the street and he’d love it because Dan thought about him.”

“He’s the best for our Max. All of their boyfriends are.” 

The two parents watched as the twins scooted their chairs to press into Valtteri’s once his phone pinged with a message. 

“IT’S LEWIS!” Charles announced to the entire fucking world it seemed in his excitement.

The three boys huddled around the phone and the twins both awww’d whilst Valtteri flushed red. 

“I love boys…” Max sighed.

“That’s the gayest you’ve ever come out with,” Charles said, rolling his eyes

“No I’m pretty sure Daniel is the gayest thing I’ve ever come out with.”

The twins started bickering back and forth whilst Valtteri still stared with wide eyes at his phone. Seb and Kimi stayed with their fingers linked and quietly watched the boys. 

It was still surreal to them that they had an adult child now. 

And after everything this family had been through, it was absolutely crazy that they were able to sit here and everything be normal. The twins were still bickering, Valtteri was still terrified, Seb was still fighting the good causes and Kimi was trying to convince Seb that the boys were allowed tattoos one day. 

Life was hectic, but life was good. 

\----

“Are you sure? You know you don’t-”

“Dad, I’m eighteen. I know how to look after them. We’re all adults near enough, and we’re just going to McDonalds. You and Dad deserve to have a bit of time to go to a fancy restaurant and not deal with those two acting like shits.” Valtteri told them, smiling as he sat on his parents bed and watched Seb button up a pale blue shirt. 

“I know you do, but this isn’t England, Val, it’s not what those two are used to and you know they start scrapping so easily.”

“And I’ll ditch them if they do. They’ll freak out and will come after me, I know how to manage them, Dad. They’re not that difficult. They only act up because they’re trying to show off in front of you.”

“Please don’t abandon them in a Spanish McDonalds.”

“Nah, we’ll be fine, Dad. You guys deserve this, don’t worry about us.”

“We’ll always worry about you, you’re our babies.”

“And right now you’re being an overbearing parent, Dad, honestly we’ll be fine. We can order burgers and nuggets without me losing one of them.”

“If they start messing about-”

“Dad seriously, the McDonalds is two minutes down the road. We’re getting it and coming straight back and we’re going to watch a movie or something like that. We’re barely even going out, I promise. It’s not what we want to do.”

“WHEN CAN I GET MY NUGGETS?!” Max voice shouted through and Valtteri rolled his eyes. 

“Not until 7!”

“I’m going to die,” Max whined.

“Then fucking perish you drama queen!” Valtteri shouted back.

“The joys of having three kids,” Seb muttered.

“And yet you love us more than anything, Dad,” Valtteri winked and pushed himself off the bed, heading back to where Max was hanging upside down on one of the sofas. 

Kimi was out collecting Charles from the hotel pool, having gone down there to burn off some energy after they’d spent the day exploring the country’s capital city which had been a thirty minute drive away from where they were staying. Max had refused to go to the pool with him, too busy facetiming with Daniel and murmuring sweet nothings at him, to want to spend yet _more_ time with his brother. The boys had happily explored the area, racing around a port and pointing out different boats that they wanted to own, whilst Seb and Kimi had lazily trailed after them. They were due to fly home the day after tomorrow, and the twins had used their time in the city to search for presents for a boyfriend and prospective boyfriend. 

However now they were back at the hotel, they needed some time apart again and so Charles’ burning energy combined with Max missing Daniel had been perfect timing.

Seb continued to dress whilst Valtteri and Max watched something in the other room. He and Kimi were going to head out to a fancy restaurant at the boys insistence, and as much as Seb was looking forward to spending some time alone with his husband, he still worried about whether the twins would cause too much chaos or not. And he knew that he could trust Valtteri, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t worry whether Valtteri would actually just abandon the two if they got too frustrating. 

“You look amazing,” Kimi murmured, wrapping his arms around Seb’s waist from behind and pulling the neckline of the shirt to the side and kissing his neck. 

“You say that every single time.”

“And I’ll keep saying it until the end of time. You’re the most handsome man on the planet and I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“And all because of a coffee and an essay on sex offenders,” Seb smiled, tilting his head and capturing Kimi’s lips in a soft kiss.

“You still owe me that coffee.”

“Twenty-four years together and you’re still refusing to believe I bought you that coffee.”

“You’ll have to buy me dinner, make up for it,” Kimi smiled.

“I guess I will,” Seb replied, “Now fuck off and let me finish getting ready.”

Kimi pressed a lingering kiss to Seb’s jawline and wandered off, most likely flopping down next to the boys and joining in on their game of, most likely, poker.

An hour later, Kimi pressed a kiss to Seb’s knuckles and pulled him out of the hotel room with a final ‘behave’ given to the boys. 

They took a slow walk to the restaurant, their hands linked and their mouths silent as they walked the quiet streets. They’d been on many, many dates over the years, always making a point to go on a date once a month, and yet every single time Seb felt butterflies in his stomach knowing that he got to love Kimi for a thousand years. 

In the soft moonlight, Kimi’s pale hair that was starting to grey at the temples looked softer, the wrinkles around his pale eyes looking lighter, and yet Seb had never been more in love with him. They’d always promised to grow old together, and still Seb couldn’t believe that they were given such an opportunity. He’d fallen in love with an awkward and funny young artist and grown older with a man that was distinguished, smart and still as funny as the day they met. 

They sat outside when they got to the restaurant. It was a small place, somewhere that overlooked the sea as the waves crashed softly into the walls beneath them. Their hands stayed linked over the table and they talked in hushed tones, never once taking their eyes off the other. It was as though if they looked away for even a second, they’d be back at home in England, dealing with a child who was having nightmares and another child with anxiety and another child who seemed to only be complaining about exams. It was strange to have this sanctity now. Neither were complaining though. They’d do anything for their boys, and they were glad that Charles’ nightmares had decreased significantly and Max was way more confident these days, and Valtteri was done with exams for now. They could simply be happy for a while. 

The food was tender but perfectly cooked, and Kimi laughed numerous times when the pepper sauce caught on Sebastian’s skin. 

“I swear even the twins weren’t as mucky eaters as you are when they were kids.”

“Oi!” Seb laughed.

“You know I’m right,” Kimi responded, leaning across the table and wiping away the sauce from Seb’s chin. 

“Charles is the messiest eater still, how that boy is going to survive at uni I do not know.”

“Hey, we’ve got a year to teach him, if we can get him cook pasta, we are sorted.”

“It’s funny that in a year we’ll be losing all three of them,” Seb said, his expression melancholy, “We’re going from having all three of them causing chaos 24/7 to them being gone and living their own lives, cooking for themselves and doing their own laundry, it’s weird to think that we’re nearly at that stage in which our kids are moving out, you know?”

“I still think of them as those little kids we adopted,” Kimi told him, “In nineteen days, it’ll be thirteen years that we’ve had the twins.”

“It’s crazy to think we’ve had them that long,” Seb shook his head, “I still remember meeting them for the first time.”

“I’ll never forget the first time Charles called you Daddy.”

“All I remember from that day, is holding him for so long and cuddling him and telling him I loved him and trying to not cry.”

“And when you cried and he just stared at you and said ‘Daddy’s broken’.” Kimi laughed.

“He’s always been a cheeky little bastard.”

“And you’d have him no other way.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t call him a cheeky little bastard,” Seb smirked, “You know he is.”

“Oh he’s an absolute demon,” Kimi agreed, “that’s the joy of him.”

“I hope Valtteri hasn’t abandoned them in McDonalds..”

~

Valtteri hadn’t. 

He’d been tempted. 

But he hadn’t abandoned them. 

There was still plenty of time to do it though. 

The twins were currently arguing over who got the last chicken nugget whilst Valtteri stared at them both. They’d bought a lot of nuggets and Valtteri was pretty sure the twins had eaten at least fifty between them, and fries, and burgers. 

And they’d insisted on ice cream too. 

Valtteri sipped on his beer as he watched them play rock, paper, scissors to determine who could have the last one. When they weren’t looking, Valtteri swiped the last one and ate it slowly. 

Max won and when he reached for it, he looked up and saw Valtteri eating it instead.

“You bastard.”

“You were taking too long.”

“THAT WAS MINE!”

“Stop screaming, you had most of them anyway,” Valtteri shrugged. 

“You’re a prick.”

“Shut up and eat your ice cream.”

Max pouted as he started shovelling the ice cream in, glaring at Valtteri who simply smirked at his younger brother.

The brothers started to settle down after Max finished grumbling about wanting the last chicken nugget. Charles had had the foresight to bring an adapter and a wire to connect to the TV and they hooked up one of their iPads and started streaming something on Netflix. 

Considering that they had to share a bedroom with Max, they decided against a horror movie and instead started a docuseries about opioid addiction. Max was hooked and couldn’t stop staring at the screen, taking in every single bit of information of the psychological impact of it. His brothers did not seem as heavily invested as Max, but yet they all still paid attention and when some intense scenes regarding family drug addiction hit, Charles nudged himself into Max’s side a little bit more. Valtteri ruffled Charles’ hair to comfort him. 

The twins didn’t remember, of course they wouldn’t, but Charles had found out the real reason why their biological producers had not been allowed anything to do with them after being removed from their custody. And after hearing about how drug addiction often had a biological and genetic determination, Charles tensed. 

He’d never dabbled with drugs. The idea terrified him. But just knowing that there was a chance it was in his genetic make-up simply because of the people that had produced himself and his brother made him incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Hey, we’re not at risk, not in the same way,” Max nudged him, “We’ve got two dads that love and adore us more than anything. They wouldn’t let us reach that, okay?”

“Don’t ever take drugs, ever,” Charles made him promise. 

“Never,” Max promised, linking their pinkie fingers together. 

Charles dropped his head onto Max’s shoulder and slowly started to fall asleep. They’d dragged a blanket from the cupboard over to the sofa and that, combined with some beer, combined with fast food, was sending Charles into a state of sleep.

“Go to sleep, Charlie,” Max whispered, running his fingers through Charles’ hair messily.

“’m’kay,” Charles mumbled as he fought to stay awake. He knew it was feeble and eventually he stopped fighting and dropped to sleep on Max’s shoulder, the blanket tucked up around his chin and nothing more to be said. 

~

When Valtteri and Max also fell asleep, they had no idea, but the trio of brothers were curled up on the sofas, fast asleep in varying forms of covered with blankets. Charles had somehow cocooned himself in, Max was clutching a corner and had it pulled taut across his body. Valtteri was holding a pillow. He’d always give up the blankets for his brothers. 

Seb and Kimi watched them for a moment, the only light creating shadows across their face was the Netflix screen asking if they were still watching. 

“They’re still most adorable when they’re all asleep,” Seb whispered.

“We leaving them there?” Kimi asked, noticing that they all seemed pretty comfortable. 

“They’ll probably wake up at some point anyway, might as well let them do it when they’re ready.”

“Fair enough,” Kimi shrugged, “Guess if we’re quiet we can-”

“Kimi! Not when they’re right there.”

Kimi dragged Sebastian into their room and made sure to shut the door. The kids would be dead to the world for the next few hours and they’d been raising kids long enough that they knew how to have stealth sex.

“So, the kids aren’t here anymore…”

“You’re insufferable,” Seb rolled his eyes but pushed Kimi onto the bed, climbing into his lap and smiling at the adoration Kimi looked back at him with. 

Twenty-four years together and Seb still fell in love with him a little bit more every single day. 

“And that’s why you married me,” Kimi smiled.

“I married you because you’ll always buy me coffee,” Seb corrected.

“You still owe me a coffee.”

“I bought you dinner!” Seb argued.

When Kimi grinned, Seb knew he was simply antagonising him, but he didn’t care. They would have this argument until the end of time and Seb didn’t mind. 

He never minded anything that made Kimi laugh and wind him up. That was the thing he loved most about him. 

That and the fact that Kimi really did still buy him a lot of coffee. There was a reason he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was certainly a lot of fun to write and figure out the dynamics of🥺☺️
> 
> Also I have no idea if Lewis speaks Spanish, but for the purpose of this he does
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna come and shout at me


End file.
